Forgotten Society
The Forgotten Society’s town was built over the ravaged world where Dimsdale and Fairy World (the two main settings of The Fairly Oddparents) remained before their destruction during the Nicktoons Saga and the Gumball Saga. It sits far from the Dimsdale Ruins across the state and is shielded by an invisible barrier meant to hide the city from enemy detection and to keep those within the shield safe from the conditions of the outside world. Much of world itself, however, had been overflowing with vegetation as a result of the effects of the Mawgu’s attack rather than the normal corrupted plains like in Volcano Island. Only Dimsdale and what remains of Fairy World had been fully corrupted and left to rot from the attack. The Society itself is led by Doug Funnie and Channel Chasers Timmy Turner. Geography The main hub area of the Forgotten Society behind the barrier consists of standard Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network-themed buildings; much like the busy street aesthetics from the bumpers in the early 2000’s in CN City, and Nickelodeon’s early hotels and crossover locations. Many of the themed areas have orange to black and white markings on them to represent the channel the cartoons had come from. Notably, even though some residents had originated in some way from Disney, almost none of the Disney aesthetic had been used outside the large palace Doug uses for recreational purposes; which interestingly enough uses a mixture of both gold and orange-themed colors; in addition to the aqueducts that stretch into and from the palace and various parts of the city from the outside of the shields. Due to the sheer amount of cartoons present in the society, there are several long neighborhoods that stretch and curve to fit within the wide barrier; much of it being centered on one side of the town while the rest contain several areas of activities. The most popular spot is the hub near the palace that is used mainly for cultural events. Some examples include: concerts, parties, games, and city meetings. The recreational area, by itself, borrows more of a "theme park" vibe with its assets, complete with bridges that cross open lakes, beautiful light posts, an assortment of colors, etc. In the Research District, the area moves in a similar maze-like path to the areas outside the shield dome, but is much cleaner and easier to navigate thanks in part to the signs and short layout. At the back near where the transit tunnels are underground, there is a sparkling blue waterfall that streams into a lake and around the shield barrier. Locations Main Hub * Grand Palace ** Guest Rooms - This is where some of the new members of the Forgotten Society stay when they first enter the city. Afterward, they find a place of their own in the city district; though in Jimmy Neutron’s case, Doug let him stay in one of the top floor guest rooms instead to stay close to he and Timmy ** Kitchen ** Ballroom/Dining Room - It isn't in the palace but appears next to it with its own walkway, doubling as a dining room and ballroom. ** Lookout Tower/Observation Deck - This area is equipped with a large telescope Phoebe and Sandy frequently use to observe any occurrences in outer space. Its specialized lenses are powerful enough to view into other worlds within the Nicktoons Dimension. However, viewing past that often causes the scope to malfunction. This was used to monitor and locate Bikini Bottom during the start of the Final Days Saga when it was under attack by the Virus Entity. ** Museum - This is where memorabilia and records of history throughout all of cartoons reside for viewing. It features both history within reality and outside of it with real-life photos documented, such as the Nick Hotel, which Doug suggests not to look into if you don’t want to scar your eyes. ** The Altar - It sits outside on the left of the palace and is used for any religions from different worlds and cultures; though their main religion comes strictly from the Fourth Wall. In the back window, the mosaic light shines perfectly from the sunlight just in the distance from the vast open fields with two mountains on either side to give off one of the most beautiful natural effects. This is Doug’s favorite thing to look at from the altar, in addition to the aqueducts that go inside it. The pillars, interestingly in and out of the altar, also seem to have lines of code and several small images carved into them to reference toons from the past. * Recreational Center ** School Yard - If you're a new cartoon that was cancelled but recovered in the Toon Wars, this is where you go to learn about many different things, like new worlds, cultures, and history. Phoebe likes to teach here, and it has two floors, one of which directly connects to the wall of the Research District with a passage beam. ** Food Court ** Grand Arcade ** Sports Arena ** Amphitheatre ** Public Library City Sector * Apartment Complex * Housing Offices * Transit Station * Nick Cafe Research District * Sandy and Phoebe's Lab - Located underwater in a dome made to resemble Sandy’s old Treedome in Bikini Bottom. To access it, one must take the elevator down near the waterfall reservoir or the wait for the dome to physically rise up from the water to open its front door at the bridge. * Transit Station * Dexter's Lab * Forest Walkways - These are large open paths that lead to various parts of the Forest District. They usually don’t take but a few minutes to traverse through when visiting the local areas of the map, especially when paying attention to the signs. But for those without any knowledge of them or the visible shield barrier nearest to the back of the walkways, it's easy to get lost. Jimmy one day walks through here alone when he’s upset. * Waterfall Reservoir - The Waterfall sits next to the border between the Forest District and the City Sector and has a tube that you can walk through. There are bridges and walkways that stretch across the river and lead to long steps and statues. * Mechanics and Engineering - For any mechanics or geniuses out there, this is where they come to invent new products or adjusts any equipment. Peridot and Jasper typically spend their time here with Jimmy joining in to make new inventions * Mines - The Mines are where some of the researchers at the Forgotten Society go to gather natural resources from the Earth. It doesn’t go very far and is confined almost entirely in a deep ditch that cannot be climbed out of unless you take the life back to the Research District. Oddly enough, the mines go through the city walls but don’t go any further than that. * The Transit Station - This tunnel system serves as a faster way of transportation for the civilians. It runs on neurotonic energy made by Dexter and stretches across the city. Strangely, the layout of the tunnel also extends out of the barrier but immediately curves back inside. Some areas of the rail system can be seen above ground through windows in the road or tracks that come from out the tunnels. Locations Outside the Barrier * Dimmsdale Ruins ** Elementary School ** Timmy's House ** The Dimmadome ** Mawgu Crater * Mountains ** Old Dimsdale Laboratories ** Scorched Plains ** The River and Waterfalls ** Alien Wreckage and Crashed Space Hydrant Trivia * Since the city is for refuge, there are no taxes. But there is still currency available for all kinds, much to Mr. Krabs’ delight. * The schoolyard area of the main sector noticeably sits in a part of the land that slides down like a ditch deeper than the building it goes to. Doug briefly mentions this was likely the result of an earthquake that occurred when they first arrived. * In story, Bloo brags that the palace layout was his idea. It was meant to resemble Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends but quickly became its own thing thanks to help from other cartoons. * Interestingly in the museum, there's more Cartoon Network memorabilia than Nickelodeon. Realistically, this is likely due to Cartoon Network having more history distributing multiple properties than Nickelodeon has, including its predecessor, Pinwheel. * The entirety of the shield barrier consist of electromagnetic waves created by the Kids Next Door and Dexter. This is why some of the generators were modeled with random parts around the city. The inventors, on the other hand, were not fully aware what the rest of the world looked like. * When going through the ruins of Dimsdale, much of the iconic structures from the show can still be seen barely intact from decay. Timmy's house, for example, can be found with only the floor of the living room left. While almost all of the Dimmadome is still standing but left in a severe state of disrepair, overtaken by an extreme growth in plant life. * Some of the attractions present in the Forgotten Society can be compared to that of the real life Nick Hotels, which sported much of the same themes. For facts about them, visit ''Defunctland ''on Youtube.